Outside
by SolcieNTalin
Summary: A Kyo Fic! Brought on by his little saying "Why didn't you let me go out?" Something like that anyway! Features a young Kyo and his rather scared mom.


**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own Fruits Basket or as most fans know it, Furuba. I like that name...Fuuuurrrruuuuuubbaaaaa...Okay, I'll stop now.

**A/N: **And here I am again! But this time it's not for Akito! Please, Akito fans don't be mad at me! I decided to dedicate this to one Kyo Sohma!

This fic is about young Kyo. Formed by the saying "Why didn't you ever let me go out?" Last Episode by Kyo.

Thanks to shadowcat15, livingdeath and Navajo Girl for both reviewing and fixing my tiny mistake! Thankies once again!

**Outside:**

Ruby eyes peered out of the window with a longing that only a five year old could feel when wanting to play outside. Small hands pressed up against the glass of the window, making the sleeves sliding down and the black and white beads gleamed from the sun pouring into the room. Little shoulders slouched to show the tiny body's displeasure with having to keep inside. Kyo Sohma, the Cat, stepped away from the window and let his hands fall to his sides. Turning away from the freedom that he was not given, he lifted one hand up and gave a soft tug at his orange hair.

He really wanted to go out and play. But his Okaasan [1], his mommy, wouldn't let him. After transforming into his true cat form in front of Kagura, mommy wouldn't let him go play as much. But his mother didn't tell him it was because of his true form, she told him it was because she wanted him for herself. That he was too adorable to share.

At the age five, Kyo couldn't distinguish fear that was pointed at him. In his mind, he wasn't scary at all. Turning his head, Kyo gave a last longing look towards the window before opening the sliding door and stepping into the kitchen. His mommy was at the sink doing the dishes but she stopped once she heard Kyo enter the room and turned and smiled at him.

"I'm almost finished, Kyo" she informed him. Her voice was timid and very loving. Kyo just nodded his head and went over to the window that was in the kitchen. He pressed his hands upon it and gazed out of it with that child like yearning.

"Can I go out and play, today?" Kyo asked, turning his head to look at his mother. Kyo's mom paused with the dishes and slowly shook her head.

"I love you" she simply said as she put some dishes away. It was her usual response to things that Kyo asked. Kyo then went silent again and continued to stare out the window. In the back he heard his mother finishing up the dishes and her footsteps that came straight for him. Gently, she took his left arm and pulled up the sleeve to see if the beads were still there, they were. But Kyo wasn't paying attention to this, he was still staring out the window with his right hand still on the glass. Then, slowly, he turned his head towards his mother.

And with a voice that seemed to be much older then five, Kyo stated "Yuki gets to go outside."

Kyo's mother stared at her cute son with a mixture of confusion and sympathy, not to mention just a touch of fear. Too much bitter was laced through Kyo's words, she knew this, yet she did not relent. Neither did she say a word, as she stood there and held his arm.

She wasn't at all surprised to hear the words out of her son, either. Ever since Akito had gleefully told the tale of the Zodiac to Kyo, the young boy had thought it all Yuki's fault. When in truth, Yuki was just a boy too.

"Why can't I go play?" asked the young Kyo.

"Because..I-I love you and don't want to share you" his mother stated.

She ruffled his hair, and Kyo glanced down at the floor. Why was that all she said? Kyo didn't understand why he couldn't play.

"Kyo, you know I'd die for you. I love you that much." Her voice now seemed uncertain and even the five year old wasn't sure of them. But he let her lead him by the arm, out of the kitchen and into the sitting area. She sat him down at the table and brought out a deck of cards. And as she entered the room, she paused at the sight of her child so unhappy at the sitting table.

"I'm not afraid of you Kyo. I love you."

Kyo could only nod his head as his mom took a seat across from him and tried to teach him some card games.

He really wanted to go outside at this point.

**Owari**

**A/N: **When I had seen the last episode with Kyo's mom, I felt like the words were kinda empty...you know? No da! Anyway, please review!

[1] I believe it's supposed to mean Mom. If not please correct me.

Review! Please!


End file.
